


Can't you see me going crazy?

by orphan_account



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy tries to distract George from his test debut nerves - good thing he's an expert at talking crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you see me going crazy?

Jimmy can tell George is feeling nervous about his test debut tomorrow, can see it in the way his fingers tap out a rhythm along his quilt at double their normal pace, in the slight amount of tension he carries in the corner of his eyes and, most importantly, in the way he’s sitting quietly, far more reserved than usual. 

If he’s to be honest, he’s not sure how exactly to deal with a anxious George Bailey.  He watches cautiously form his position at the dinning room table as George shifts restlessly on the hotel bed. Not knowing what else to do, Jimmy does what he does best; talk nonsense at him.

He’s in the middle of a, frankly quite pointless, story about the latest occurrence of Shaun Tait loosing his shirt at Jimmy’s house when George interrupts, “Did you feel ready for this?” 

“What?” Jimmy asks lightly, “For Tait to strip? Mate, no matter how many times it happens I’m never quite ready for it.” He knows for a fact George is talking about an Ashes debut but he’d rather keep the tone as light as possible for as long as possible.

George grins in response, that one grin that Jimmy knows means he’s going to get a cheeky response. “You say you hate it yet you continue to invite him over.” George doesn’t disappoint, “Are you sure you don’t not-so-secretly enjoy it.”

“Don’t worry,” Jimmy tried to school his features into a serious expression and not laugh as he leans across the table “you’re the only one I want getting naked for me.” He shoots right back with a sly little smile, “Well you …” he pauses because he’s not sure _who_ to say, “and Painey on every second Tuesday and Friday.” Jimmy finally decides, since having a good laugh at Tim is a regular pass time of the Tasmanian team.

Unfortunately it seems to have been the wrong choice because for reasons Jimmy can’t figure out George’s smile drops a little, not a lot but definitely noticeably, and instead of giving a flirty comment back he returns the conversation to his debut, Jimmy’s attempts at distraction clearly have failed. “I meant, Did you feel ready for your debut?.” 

“Course I did.” Jimmy puffs up his chest confidently, He’s lying - is anyone really ready for debut? - but he’s hardly going to admit that, “And I smashed it.” 

“Maybe I won’t be making my debut tomorrow. Maybe you’ll be playing.” The thing is, George doesn’t say it in a way that self deprecating. Instead he says it in the way he considers all solutions or strategies when a match is coming down to the wire.

“Don’t kid yourself. Everyone knows you’re going to be playing.” Jimmy laughs, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other. “After India they’d be idiots not to select you.”

“You had good form in India as well.” Jimmy wants to tell George to suck it up, stop putting himself down and accept the fact he’s guaranteed to play tomorrow, but he can’t; partially because he does understand the feeling and doesn’t want to let George over think things but mostly because George isn’t saying it to get reassurance, he’s just stating what he believes to be fact. 

“Yeah but I’ve got time, I’m young and fit.” Jimmy decides that since logic is not his strong point, he’ll fight it with humour  “Your window of opportunity is running out though old man. Cricket Australia clearly decided to take pity on you.”

“Fuck you.” George buries his head under a pillow and _finally_ stops the tapping of his fingers that’s been nonstop for more than an hour. Jimmy is so used to the habit that he almost doesn’t notice it anymore but this evening he’d definitely been noticing it and it had been pissing him off. 

“If you insist.” Jimmy gets out of his chair with a dramatic sigh before stalking over to the bed, “Much better use of my time than sitting here listening to you bitch.”

“I think you’re getting confused here Jimmy.” George grins up at him which relieves Jimmy more than he will ever admit, “You’re the little bitch.” Now he just has to _keep_ George smiling; and he thinks he knows exactly the way to do that.

“No I’m not.” He disagrees on principal before reaching down and grabbing George’s wrist and attempting to pull him to his feet. Unfortunately the other man is not cooperating. 

“What are you doing?” He asks instead, looking at Jimmy like he’s gone mad. It’s weird because this is certainly not the weirdest thing Jimmy has done in Bails’ presence. It wouldn’t even crack the top 100.

“We’re going out!” He exclaims brightly, patting himself on the back for his quick thinking and a cunning and subtle distraction. 

“It’s 11pm.” George points out. Jimmy is well aware of the time.

“We’re in Brisbane.” Jimmy tries to keep his face as blank as possible, tilting his head to the side. 

George knows exactly what Jimmy is doing, considering he doesn’t have that much material, and says “Stop stating the obvious. Clarkey would have our hides if he knew we were out this late.” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Jimmy impatiently pulls on George’s wrist again, this time succeeding on pulling him to his feet, though the other man still looks reluctant. “I really want ice cream!” 

“Ice cream?” George asks him incredulously, “You want an angry captain and coach on our back tomorrow because of _ice cream_?”

“It’s either that or something involving a lot less clothes,” Jimmy winked lewdly, even though he hadn’t really considered it, not the day before an Ashes test, let alone George’s debut “which Boof would like even less.”

George must have seen the logic in his argument, or have just become tired of arguing because he slips on his shoes, “You’re a bad influence you know.” He wags a playful finger in Jimmy’s face. 

“Lies and slander against my character.” Jimmy says haughtily, he prefers to think of it as making George’s life for interesting, “You love me for it.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation.” George winks at him cheekily, grabbing his key card from the desk before turning to Jimmy and pressing his finger to Jimmy’s lips. “Now shut up.” Jimmy’s tempted to lick the damn thing but his desire to appear more mature to George wins over. “If we get caught because you’re yelling in the hallways, all this distraction you’ve been attempting will be for nothing.”

“What?” Jimmy asks, feeling like he’s completely missed something.

Unfortunately Bailey doesn’t answer him because he’s already darted out of the room and down the hall. Jimmy rolls his eyes, for all that George pretends to be more mature he really isn’t, before following after him and remembering to shut the door.


End file.
